dragonquestcosmosfandomcom-20200213-history
Gambling
Currently, there are three games of chance in DQC. Two of these games take the form of a lottery drawing, while the third involves betting upon the outcome of a match in the Atma Monster Battling Arena, an establishment located in Garinham and run by Doran Caleb Al'Shane. Loto 3 How to Play: Select three numbers from 0 through 9. Repeats are allowed, and order is unimportant. The lottery drawing will occur one update after the ticket(s) are purchased. At drawing time, three numbers are drawn from three separate pools of 0 through 9 to determine the winning ticket(s). Each ticket costs 10 GP. * The probabilities listed depend upon the numbers used for the ticket. The number in parentheses indicates the total of unique numbers on the ticket. As you can see, a ticket with the numbers 7 8 9 has a far greater chance of winning than tickets like 9 8 8 or 7 7 7. Ball of Light How to Play: Select four numbers from 1 through 25. Repeats are not allowed, but order is unimportant. Then, select one number from 1 through 16; this is the "Ball of Light." The lottery drawing will occur one update after the ticket(s) are purchased. At drawing time, four numbers are drawn from a single pool of 1 through 25, followed by a "Ball of Light" from a separate pool of 1 through 16 to determine the winning ticket(s). Each ticket costs 25 GP, and each ticket sold increases the Jackpot by 10 GP. Monster Arena How to Play: Information on the next scheduled Monster Arena battle will appear at the end of each update. Three monsters will be listed alongside the given odds for an outright victory; in addition, there will also be Trifecta odds for each of the six possible outcomes of the match. The minimum bet is 20 GP, while the maximum bet is 200 GP. For any single match, a player may purchase up to one (1) individual monster ticket and/or one (1) Trifecta ticket. The odds will be listed as follows: Metal Scorpion - 1.3:1 Skeleton - 3:1 Wolf - 2.2:1 Trifecta odds (1st-2nd-3rd): Met-Ske-Wol - 4.3:1 Met-Wol-Ske - 3.2:1 Ske-Met-Wol - 6.2:1 Ske-Wol-Met - 8.6:1 Wol-Met-Ske - 4.2:1 Wol-Ske-Met - 8:1 Lower odds indicate an outcome that is more likely to occur. For example, the Metal Scorpion is more likely to win the match than the Wolf; even more so when compared to the Skeleton's chances to win. In return, the Skeleton has a much higher payout should it overcome the other two foes. The amount of money won on the bet is equal to the following formula: Total Won = (Initial Bet x Multiplier) + Initial Bet So, a bet of 100 gold on the Metal Scorpion returns (100 x 1.3) + 100 = 230 gold, while a bet of 100 gold on the Skeleton returns (100 x 3) + 100 = 400 gold. ...provided either monster wins*. Trifecta tickets require that the match winds up exactly as outlined on the ticket. The higher rewards are indicative of the higher risk in playing such a combination. * Doran absolutely does not fix monster arena bets. Disregard everything you've heard from Kuros and Zephyr.